


Queen and Sweatpants

by anniewhovian



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: M/M, This is me breaking from hiatus with gay only to enter hiatus again im so r r y, school is a pain in the ass ;;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: Ian just got out of the shower like 10 minutes ago, Jeff is gay





	

“Ian?”

Jeff wasn’t even sure what he was doing here. One moment he was on the way to the library, the next he found himself in front of Ian’s door, time seeming to slow. The door opened, and Jeff found himself breathless.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Ian ran a hand through still-wet hair, leaning in the doorway lazily. Jeff’s eyes ran over Ian’s form quickly, the Queen t-shirt and sweatpants low on Ian’s hips making his heart stutter. 

“Uh, sorry, I was just wondering if uh…” Jeff floundered for a response, mouth spouting before his mind could catch up. “I was just wondering if you would kiss me.”

Ian’s eyes went wide, mouth dropping open before a loud laugh broke the air between them. 

“That’s a funny joke. Now, why are you really here?” Ian’s face settled into a smirk, and Jeff felt his heart suddenly drop, a strong feeling of disappointment running through his mind. While Jeff hadn’t been sure why he was there, the blurted idea of his mind was very appealing. Jeff looked down, scuffing his feet slightly before Ian’s tone made him look up once again.

“Jeff?” Ian looked serious, more serious than he had been. 

“I uh….” Ian moved back, gesturing him in and closing the door once Jeff entered. 

“You… you weren’t joking, were you?” Ian’s face twists into something of joy for a brief second before returning to serious, and Jeff would have missed it if he blinked.

“No, no I wasn’t.” The words hang in the air between them, Jeff gulping slightly. He had no idea what he was doing, but he knew now what he wanted. 

He just wasn’t sure if he could get it.

Ian let out a soft chuckle, looking at his feet before smiling at Jeff. Jeff’s heart pounded in his ears, everything about Ian making him feel breathless and shaky. “You uh, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear those words.”

Jeff takes a moment to process this before moving forward, grabbing Ian’s face in such a smooth, gentle movement it seems to have been rehearsed. There was nothing rehearsed about the kiss, however, chaste and soft, noses bumping together until Jeff breaks away in giddy laughter, Ian pulling him close to kiss once again.

Jeff falls into the sensation, every touch and smell and sight being so completely Ian that he feels nothing but at home. He’s caught in a giddy rush, everything making him float on air until it seems like they’re no longer in Ian’s dorm in Asagao but high above the clouds, no one there but the two of them.

Jeff couldn’t want anything more than this.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is anniewhovian.tumblr.com please yell at me about these gays i need more fic inspiration  
> and more time in general but  
> anyway  
> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
